


Need A Little Time

by OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed/pseuds/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed
Summary: Liam and Noel are high on cocaine and Noel is happy.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Need A Little Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was planned as a quick 1k of pure smut, and it's still pure smut but somehow ended up being 5k.
> 
> This is my first time writing in 2nd person. In the fandoms I wrote in before this really wasn't common but I've read some absolutely great works in 2nd person here and I wanted to try it too. I hope it went well!
> 
> I also hope this isn't a bit out of character, but I think that despite being all scowly and what not Noel actually has very happy phases and likes to enjoy himself.

You’re high, fucking out of your mind and all you care about is your next line. Something to take you to the next level. Or maybe him. He is standing over there talking to Bonehead, probably about how shit you sang tonight but you don’t care. He never thinks you’re good enough, you’ll never be good enough for him and you know it even though sometimes he tells you otherwise in that quiet voice. That voice you sometimes think only you get to hear, not Louise, not Meg, not anyone else.

It makes you shiver thinking about him telling you this. Telling you how good you are, how well you’ve done and that you’re a good boy. That’s just for him though. For him you can be a good boy, can be pretty and young even though you’re so fucking old now, it’s been years since you had to show your ID anywhere. You know that he knows that but you also know that he likes to think of you as that young stupid kid that would do anything for him.

And really, you’d still do anything for him, take a bullet, stop with the drugs – well that’d be fucking hard – suck his cock. Maybe the last one’s for you. But he loves it as well, loves having your lips wrapped around him so it still counts. You’re staring at him, boring through him with your eyes and you need him to notice you now. He’s got the coke you so desperately want and also the dick. You giggle at your own stupid joke and that’s when he turns to you.

Raising his eyebrows and with that mocking gleam in his eyes he has reserved only for you. The same one he has when he tries to make you look stupid in front of journalists and when he laughs at you when you’re clumsily trying to get in his pants, high as fuck. Most of the time he’s also high but no matter how much of it he’s sniffed up he always knows how to get his way with you.

He knows what you want and he enjoys making you wait for it, leaving you hanging without giving you any security that you’ll get what you want. You want to go over to him but you also don’t because he will probably just mercilessly make fun of you and you’re not in the mood for it now. You go over anyway.

Tugging at his jean jacket, “Noel”, you say and he ignores you, continues talking to Bonehead. You can’t really make out what they’re talking about and you don’t really care either. Noel should only ever talk to you, you think. But he has way too much fun not doing that, wasting his words on other people that aren’t you instead.

You know that you can’t be so whiny in front of others, that’ll only make him mad and he probably won’t fuck you tonight if you don’t behave but it’s fucking hard. He shouldn’t treat you like that then, if he wants you to act like a normal brother and not like the fucked up wreck you are that’s drooling over his brother’s cock.

He just continues standing there, not sparing a single glance at you and it reminds you of the time he fucked you completely silent, not speaking a word, not looking at you once and he didn’t even let you come. You had drunk too much and your voice had been fucking shit and he hated it. His eyes had been filled with so much rage it had actually scared you but he didn’t do anything, just fucked you long and slow. He had even taken the time to prepare you, one, two, three fingers up your arse until he knew you were ready for him, but he wouldn’t acknowledge your existence in any other way.

You don’t want that tonight though, you’re feeling sloppy and loose-limbed and you just want to have sex with him like you do when you’re both high and in love with each other in the happy way, not the one that hurts. Your fist is still tangled in his jacket and you don’t know how long you’ve been standing there while he’s just continued to talk to Bonehead but now Bonehead’s gone and he’s slowly turning towards you.

“Still here then, I see”, he says as if he hadn’t noticed you, hadn’t felt your presence burning in his blood like you can feel his. “Still here, I am”, you mumble in response and he smiles. Maybe he isn’t up for being mean tonight either, even though he ignored you just until now. But that’s just Noel, always needs that extra bit of power over you.

“D’y’ave it?”, you say and your words are slurred, you don’t even know if it’s because of the coke or the alcohol or because of him, because sometimes he can do that to you. Makes you lose whatever control over yourself you have left and drags you down into some kind of trance. But he just smiles at you fondly and you’re ready to get on your knees for him right here, because you’re embarrassingly hot for every little bit of affection he’ll give you.

“’course I have it”, he says and pats the pocket on his chest. You can hear the little bag rustling inside because by now you’re trained on recognizing the sound the same way you’ll recognize Noel’s voice out of hundreds and thousands of people. You grab his jacket tighter in your fist and make a move for his pocket with your other hand, half kidding, half not but he laughs and winds himself out of your grip.

“I’ll give you some”, he grins and his eyes actually twinkle at you, that can’t just be your drug-haze, and so you follow him to where he’s walking off to.

You end up in his hotel room and as soon as you’ve walked in he has you trapped against the door. You haven’t even had a minute to look around, but you don’t need to. You trust him, he wouldn’t lead you anywhere you shouldn’t be. He kisses you, playfully and with a lot of tongue, the way he does when you remind him of being young together with nothing else except for each other.

His tongue is licking deeper into your mouth, there isn’t a lot of finesse right now, he’s just taking as much of you as he can reach and you’re okay with that. Like you’d ever not be. You still want the little bag he promised you though so you grab at his chest, fiddle with the button on his pocket and try to worm your way inside. He doesn’t like that, pushes your hand away and pulls back but he’s still grinning and he gets the bag out himself.

He dangles it in front of your face, pinched between his thumb and his index finger, and you’re close to grabbing for it or trying to bite it off his hands but you know that’d only make him make you wait longer so you hold yourself back. That was the right the decision, you think, because he opens the bag and you’re thinking he’ll give you a line like he promised but then he’s stepping closer to you again and pulls down your top. If you were a girl your tits would be spilling out now and you’d have a good reason to hit him over the head if you weren’t some groupie absolutely blissed out that Noel fucking Gallagher wanted to see your tits.

Noel doesn’t care about your non-existent tits though, he pours a shaky line into the hollow of your collarbones and then gets to work, rolls up a tenner he got from his back pocket and sniffs it all up. You can’t help but whine, that line was meant for you and he’s gone and taken it all. Him so close to you feels good though and you can’t really be angry with him right now. Especially when you know that he must be in a really good mood. That’s the only times he’d ever waste coke like that, always makes the thinnest, neatest lines even when he’s so high his hands are shaking.

He licks up the residue and his tongue is hot on your skin. You want it somewhere else. He doesn’t make you wait though, comes up from your collarbones and drags your face down to his, hot hand in your neck. His tongue pushes inside and you can feel him trying to rub in your gums what he just licked up. You laugh around him, because even you know that that’s not working. But you let him kiss you because sometimes his mouth on yours comes close to the feeling of something you snorted up your nose exploding into your brain.

You tug at his jacket again and you’d try to beg him for more but he’s kissing you too hard, almost crushing you between his hand and his lips. He gets what you mean though and pulls off again, shows you the bag he’s still holding once more. “You want some of that?”, he says and he’s laughing. Maybe he’s even higher than you, you think. Well, he’s just had a line off of you so maybe that is the case.

You nod and lick your lips. Sometimes you wish you could just eat it, wrap your tongue around it the same way you do with Noel and get your mouth full of it. “Gotta work for it”, you hear him say as his mouth pulls into a mischievous smirk and you groan. That can either mean an absolutely amazing time for the both of you or just long, drawn-out torture for you while he has all the fun. If you’re honest it’s always fun with him, but tonight you want it directly and not stolen between almost suffocating around cock and ripped out hair.

He leans back against the wall next to you and that feels weirdly intimate. As if you’re on the same level, just two brothers standing next to each other. Not two drug addicts that are so fucked in the head that they have to beat each other up over how much they’re driving each other crazy with their hate and desire and contempt and love.

You stare at him out of the corner of your eye and he seems to know you do – when does he ever not know what you do – because he taps on the inside of his thigh and _you_ know what that means. So you obey and you push yourself off the door and get on your knees in front of him. So long for two normal brothers you think as you watch him unzip his jeans.

He’s staring down at you and there’s a smile playing around his lips. It’s a nice one, the one he has reserved for you when he likes you, likes what you do. You love it when he’s like that and you love him and also his cock and his coke, but right now his cock more, even if you’re pretending that you’re just doing it for the coke. As if he didn’t know.

He takes himself out of his pants and holds it out for you, but you bat his hand away greedily and wrap your own hand around him. Sometimes you think of just stroking him like that until he comes and you would open your mouth then and take everything, like he’s feeding you. But you know that he wouldn’t let you, he’s greedy in that way too, always wants more of you, your hands not enough.

You hold him steady and stick your tongue out, putting on a show just for him, and lick him. Like a fucking lollipop, you think and continue like that for a bit, just little licks all over him and a few kisses as well, because you really like him right now. He’s already groaning over you and you suck up the precome he’s leaking from the tip letting the flavour rest in your mouth.

Teasing him is fun but you need more too, always aching to have him somewhere inside you. You take him in your mouth and slide down as far as you can – and you get far, had to learn it because he just loves holding you in place and fucking your throat until you’re gagging and can’t breathe. He’s already twitching on your tongue and you look up at him, make your blue eyes wide, you know that does it for him. He always goes on about how pretty you are when he likes fucking you, about your mouth and your eyes and you aren’t sure if it’s just that or also the fact that you look so fucking similar to him. That certainly does it for you too, not only knowing but seeing that you can never be separated. You’re bound together by blood.

You’re proper deepthroating him right now and he’s thrusting into you, only a little though because he is really nice today. But then he stops and he pulls you off with a hand in your hair and it’s really not fair of him to dangle his cock in front of you right out of your reach. You could honestly cry, even more so when you realize that you’re starting to come down from your cocaine high. He really needs to give it to you now or you might just snap and somehow make him into angry Noel again.

“Don’t wanna come yet”, he says as if that were a satisfying explanation but he gets out the little bag again and you might just forgive him. “Be a good boy and get on the bed”, he tells you. Sometimes he calls you that to embarrass you or humiliate you in front of others but then sometimes he calls you that when he’s deep inside you, or about to be, and you’re ready to do just anything for him then.

You scramble up – not in the mood yet where you would actually crawl across the floor just to drive Noel to insanity – and get on the bed. You just sit down on the edge of it, not sure how he wants you but that seems to be the right call because he follows you and sits down next to you. Again, it hurts a bit how much this is something normal brothers would do. Sit down next to each other, maybe talk a bit or don’t and just be _normal_. The illusion is shaky though, disturbed by the way your thighs press together just a bit too close and how much you want to turn over and stick your tongue down his throat.

He's got the bag open now and his little mirror out and he’s pouring you a line with well trained fingers, cutting it straighter than you ever could even after all these years and maybe that’s something normal brothers don’t do as well. Or at least in this weird fantasy where you don’t want your brother, you’ve also not grown up poor and are not addicted to fucking all of the drugs.

But you want him and you also want your cocaine so you smile at him widely when he holds the mirror out for you and hands you the rolled up tenner he used earlier. It feels so fucking good and you kiss him when you’re done, a bit too hard, a bit too sloppy but he doesn’t mind, laughs into your mouth.

He starts pushing against you and tonight you go willingly where you’d normally put up a fight just for the hell of it, just to squeeze a bit more emotion out of him. You let yourself fall backwards onto the bed and pull him with you until he’s on top of you. He’s still laughing but you slip him more tongue and quickly Noel’s laughter turns into groans as he slides his tongue against yours. His hard cock pokes into your thigh, he hasn’t bothered putting it back inside his pants and if its not the coke, your head is going dizzy with want.

You wrap your legs around him, pulling him even closer to you and he kisses you deeper. His spit tastes of euphoria and you can almost feel the chemicals in it popping on your tongue but you’d rather believe it’s your legs around his that make for the tiny explosions in your mouth. He moves away from your mouth then and drags his lips along your jaw and your cheeks in a trail of happy drool and fluttering bites and you’re a bit afraid that you’ll just drown with him filling up your nose and mouth until everything drips down into your lungs.

But you don’t, you’ve had years of practise surviving Noel and you just let him draw soft moans from you because most of all you’re feeling soft and easy right now. He pants in your ear then and his breath is far too wet as he says, “c’mon Liam, give us your fingers.” You’re not sure you’ve heard him right so you do nothing and stare at him wide-eyed. You can’t even remember the last time he let you touch him like that. Well, that’s a lie, as if you could ever forget that – how he feels inside, how _you_ feel inside of him – but he doesn’t let you do it often.

He lifts his head and stares down at you and you half expect his eyes to be so hazy that you can’t make out any of the blue, but they’re surprisingly clear. “You heard me”, he says as if he knows that you can’t believe that’s really what he just told you. “Alright”, you breathe and your head is spinning. “Gotta get that off then, right?”, you tug at his jeans and he grins at you, a bit manic and with that gleam in his eyes he gets when he’s about to ruin you.

“Right”, he says and then he’s off of you and kicks away his trainers, pulls off his shirt, his trousers and his boxers and then he’s naked. You’ve seen him like this so many times since you first shagged – well, since the first time you did it and were naked, not just unzipped jeans and hands down boxers – but you still get this feeling like it’s your first time seeing a bloke naked. And it’s not any bloke, it’s Noel and he’s kind of breath-taking.

He’s smaller than you and not fit in the sense that he’d frequent the gym or whatever but he is lean and still muscular in his own way and his cock is fucking big. You’d never dare to call him beautiful to his face but you think he is. With his big eyes and his lips and that throat he looks like these statues all them gay sculptors back in the day always built and it makes your mouth water.

“Don’t fucking stare like that! You too, dickhead”, Noel says and gestures for you to get out of your clothes too. You do, wiggling out of your shirt and pants and then you’re both naked and you see Noel staring at you. You grin at him teasingly but it’s to cover up how fucking excited and honestly slightly nervous you are. He returns your grin and he knows what you’re thinking, probably is enjoying how much he gets to you.

“Won’t you come then?”, you ask and have to stifle a laugh when he draws his eyebrows together and answers, “alright, I’ll fucking come, get your arse up then!” You drag yourself up so that you’re leaning against the headboard and look at him expectantly when he climbs up on the bed as well, a satisfied smile on his face. His hard cock swings up and down a bit as he settles on your lap and you hiss when your cocks drag against each other.

“Hold you hand up here”, he says and you do, waiting for him to do whatever he’s been planning. He smiles at you satisfied with your compliance and leans forward slightly, whispers, “good boy.” A shiver runs down your back and then another one when suddenly something cold is dripping onto your fingers. You keep yourself from cursing and look down to find that he’s gotten a package of lube and is squeezing it out over your hand.

You take in a deep breath as it starts to sink in that you really heard him right and that you’ll be allowed to feel him from the inside again. It’s so overwhelming and it makes you nervous. What if you fuck it up and he’ll never let you do it again? But he seems to understand what you’re thinking, takes your hand in his and rubs the lube all over your fingers. He kisses you briefly, just a peck really and the tenderness makes your stomach flutter. You don’t do that often, it’s always tongue and teeth and fucking with you, but this feels like he’s pulled you into one of his songs that you know he writes about you.

He spreads his legs then and you see the muscles in his thighs flexing, he grins at you – you see his teeth flashing, a hint of tongue – and tells you to “get on with it.” He lets go of your hand and holds onto your shoulders, his sweaty palms burning into your skin. You think you’re actually shaking a bit when you move your fingers between his cheeks and touch his hole, scared that he’ll push you away and scream at you, but he does nothing just spreads his thigh even further. His breathing has gone heavy though and you hear him suppress a moan when you start to press down a bit and your fingertip sinks in.

You circle your finger around him, spread the lube enough so that it’ll hurt as little as possible. He’s probably not up for doing it rough tonight and no matter how many times you’ve tried to break his nose by now you don’t actually want to hurt him. You try to take your time, try to imprint every moment in your memory although the only recollection of this you’ll have is most likely just a hazy whirlwind of fingers, lube and Noel’s noises if you’re lucky.

He is impatient though, grips your shoulders harder and growls in your ear, “do it proper, alright? Be good.” You nod and push in really then. He is so hot and tight around your finger and you wiggle around to get in deeper. His face scrunches up a bit, you can feel it where he has pressed it into your skin, but you go on. He’d tell you if he wanted you to stop and judging by the unnaturally high sighs he breathes into you he’s enjoying himself.

You feel him biting down on your neck before you realise that you’ve found his prostate. The strangled moan he stifles in the back of his throat makes your cock twitch hard against your stomach and you keep curling your finger that way to hear it again. You keep rubbing his spot until he lifts his head and stares down at you with his blue eyes and orders you to “fucking get another one in, kid.”

He takes one hand off your shoulder then and grabs your chin, tilting your head up so that you have to look in his eyes while you push in a second finger. You can see him biting his lip and you’d grin if he wasn’t holding your chin so tightly that it probably hurts more than what you’re doing to him. So you just continue to finger him open, slip in a third finger along the way and watch him trying to suppress his moans.

He feels wide and loose now, your three fingers fitting inside him easily and he’s dripping wet from the lube. You’re fucking him slowly, stroking over his prostate every time you push back in again and he’s not holding back his moans anymore. His cock is dripping with precome all over your thighs and he knows how much he’s getting to you because even when you hit his spot so well he has to screw his eyes shut with pleasure, there is this teasing smirk sitting in the corners of his mouth.

Finally he seems to have enough of torturing you because he wraps one hand around your aching cock and strokes it up and down a bit. “Get the lube again”, he says and your heart beats faster. Blindly you search for the package and sigh in relief when your hand that isn’t buried in Noel’s ass finds the now warmed up package. You pour what’s left of it over your cock and shudder at the sensation and then Noel’s fingers smear it all around and everything is slippery and warm and it takes you all your willpower not to come right now.

“You alright there, Liam?”, you hear him say teasingly and you don’t get how he can be like that when he’s the one that has your fingers up his arse. You try to get your breathing back under control and nod, “’course, what d’you take me for? ‘m not fucking twelve, am I?” “No, you aren’t”, is all he replies before he supports himself with one hand on your shoulder to get up. Your fingers slide out and then he’s kneeling above your cock, his hand still wrapped around it and you can feel him slowly lowering himself onto it.

Everything’s happening so fast and still it seems to take ages until the tip of your cock is finally nudging against his hole and he takes in a deep breath before he starts pushing down on it. If you believed in heaven and if you thought that you’d still get in after doing this with your brother, you’re sure this is what it feels like. All you ever want is to be with Noel, be close to him, it’s a constant ringing in the back of your head, and now you’re _inside_ him.

And he’s making those noises, groans so deep it vibrates in your chest and he looks at you, his eyes wide open and you see yourself in them, in every possible meaning. Eyes are the windows to the soul, everybody says, and right now you’re sure what Noel’s soul looks like. He has your eyes. And you have his and you also know that he can see his own reflection in the black of your pupils.

He’s sunken all the way down now and he sits pressed against your lap. His thighs are hot against yours and you feel completely enveloped by him, everywhere you look, smell, feel, there is him. You wish you could stay forever here. He begins moving and his fingers dig into your collarbones, you’ll probably have marks there tomorrow.

Despite the three fingers he took earlier Noel is still unbelievably tight around you and you aren’t sure how long you’ll last but when you look down you see that his cock is already angry red and leaking heavily against his stomach. And then he finds the right angle and you’re hitting his prostate every time he lowers himself onto you again and he calls you “good boy” over and over while he fucks himself on your cock.

Every muscle in your body is tensed up with how much you’re trying to hold off your orgasm and it gets harder and harder when he’s whispering in your ear, “so good, Liam, being such a good boy for me, so fucking good.” He’s moaning in between and his breath is so hot on your ear and you want to cry with how good you feel. Maybe there are tears leaking out of the corners of your eyes and your face is overheating and you have to clutch his back to ground yourself somewhere.

“Liam”, he says again, “c’mon touch me, use your pretty little fingers.” You obey, because fucking what else would you do now and wrap your hand around his cock. You don’t wait long and just start wanking him off, fast and a bit uncoordinated but it seems to do the trick. He’s pulsing in your hand and clenching down hard around you and then he’s coming. All over your chest. He covers you in white but you can’t even think about how hard it’s going to be to get that out of your chest hair, because then you’re coming too.

Deep inside him, and you can feel the mess you make while your eyes roll back and part of you briefly leaves this plane of existence. When you come back down Noel has gotten his hand in your hair and started combing your sweaty bangs with his fingers. You lean into his touch, still hungry for him – as if you’re ever not.

He moves up then and you feel yourself slipping out of him, so you grab his arm to keep at least something of him. He doesn’t leave the bed as you feared though, just lets himself fall down beside you and you lean your head on his shoulder. “I never told you that you were allowed to come inside, did I now?”, he says but you just smile happily even though he can’t see it. “Hope you’re on the pill then, don’t wanna have you all knocked up, don’t we? Imagine what a fucking pain in the ass you’d be. And the child support bills of course”, you mumble into his ear.

“Cunt”, he says but you hear he’s smiling too, “if anyone’s getting pregnant it’s you, you look like a fucking bird anyway with your pretty long lashes and what not everyone’s always going on about.” You stab a finger in his side indignantly but then just turn your head and grin at him, “so you’re calling me pretty then? Proper in love with me, aren’t you?”

He rolls his eyes at you but he still has this dopey grin on his face from the coke and the orgasm and maybe also because of you. “’course I am”, he mumbles and you don’t hear any sarcasm, or maybe you just don’t want to hear it, but you tell him, “me too.” You don’t know when you’ve dozed off, but when you wake up again only the bedside lamp is still on and your face is smushed into Noel’s chest. You close your eyes again and slip back into lazy dreams full of Noel and cocaine and Noel and singing and Noel.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave a comment and let me know if you did, that always helps with writing more!


End file.
